Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150410215907
I awaken in new surroundings. And by that I mean I'm greeted by a plain grey metal wall inches from my face as I come to my senses. My back and neck are all stiff and i realise i'm laying on the floor, no pillow, nothing. In fact as I look round there is nothing in this room. A dozen square metres of metal walls, that is it. Where the bloody hell am I? The only thing that isn't metal is a metre wide porthole type window on one of the walls, made from glass which is presumably pretty darn thick and strong. The faint outline of a door is on the wall too. Is this a prison cell? I see a face appear in front of the porthole, promptly turning to shout something inaudible. Soundproof as well? This isn't looking good. A stand staring at the guard for a minute or so, not trying to hide my aggravation at the situation. What is this crap? Anither face comes into view. Cross. Of course it's bloody Cross. I hear the sound of hissing gas and mechanics as the door slowly swings open and Cross walks in, the door being shut quickly behind him. "What in hell is this crap?" I ask him angrily. "You don't know? This is for the safety of everyone in this base!" Cross replies, voice raised slightly. I think about this for a second. My last memory, the arena... The realisation must show on my face as Cross speaks. "You burnt his face and broke several of his ribs in a few seconds. Unprovoked assault. You are remaining here until we decide your future." I won't contain my anger at this point. "Why gives you the right to decide my future??" "You are under our authority, and whilst you work for us you shall remain that way!" "I never chose to be commanded by you" I say aggressively. "You did when you agreed to come and work for us. The deal was simple. You fight against dangerous mutants, and we make it so you can live peacefully. That system does not work when the supposedly good mutants are more dangerous than our enemies." I remain silent at that. They're not wrong. I despise this place, the only reason I'm still here is because I have a promise to keep, looking after the others. Besides, the alternative is joining Pluto, and I don't think that's an option for me now. "So what do you intend to do with me now then?" I ask him, putting a lot of venom into my words. "You will stay in confinement until such time as we deem you stable enough to return to training. You will be monitored constantly, and if you try in anyway to escape or attack, that will go off" he says, pointing to my left wrist. Only now do I realise there is some kind of metal wristband on my arm. I both do and don't want to find out what it does. "So now I'm a prisoner in the organisation I gave myself up to?" I say menacingly. I want them to know just how pissed off I am at this. "This is all of your own doing Diablo. We did not make you attack ouur own allies." "You threw me into the lions den telling me I shouldn't come back out alive. Take a second to imagine what that does to someone." I say to him. His face is still blank. He only smiles. I really want to smash his face in. I don't know why I don't. "Let's hope you will be more hospitable when you have company." He says. "What?" "We have a team dispatched to hunt down the mutant behind the Mecca attacks. Once we have her she will be joining you here. I imagine it will be rather interesting for both of you." "You're twisted." "No, I think that title belongs to you. In the meantime here is your other roommate." He says, as he leaves the room. I'm confused for a second before I see two guards dragging in Cara, throwing her into the cell.